User blog:Dava4444/Bioshock Infinite .. thoughts..
Hi ...to all the people who stumble on this WWW page.. and decide to read. Welcome! SPOILERS BE HERE. !! I'm a big Bioshock fan.. you probably are too seeing you're here on the wiki. My main games are: GTA, Bioshock, Fallout .. maybe Portal should be in here too. I went OTT with Borderlands 2 for not a main game & racked up 400+ hours. So what did I think..? I completed Bioshock Inf. in under two days. not the month long adventure i had in Rapture.. each one.. a month long..why? is it because they are longer games.. i have no idea.. sometimes such things are based on the talent of the player for combat..but one thing is true.. throughout both games.. i was captivated by the idea of Andrew Ryan.. the Geniuses of Rapture.. the politics and drama. This might have lowered my Combat Rating a bit.. thinking all these thoughts while playing. Did I have such draw backs while visiting Columbia? on the whole I thought this game was an amazing experience.. not always and not often.. but sometimes.. 'wow' was the only thing to be said. but drawbacks with in-depth thinking were few.. I appreciated the politics and ideas more than was captivated by them..which is a bit of a 'let down'. I think Ken knew this wasn't Bioshock and knew something different must be done.. without Rapture.. I feel BioInf. is a second tier release, .. I do not say this to denigrate it, just to set it aside from Bioshock & Rapture. THE ENDING!! Honestly I was disappointed by the ending. really. I understood it. took a bit of time but I got there eventually, after watching the second time. first time I was expecting a climax of a boss fight with Comstock. Perhaps Ken knew he had not created a monster of the same magnitude and wit of Ryan..and so this was his way of destroying the feeble shadow of Comstock.. the man who could never measure to Ryan's genius and charisma. On the whole it was a great story, well told, professionally conducted.. but very very short..for Bioshock. .. why didn't the team build the whole of columbia for us to play in? sure you get chunk of the city.. and even in Rapture we didn't get much.. but for a second tier, that's the change i would have made..making Bioshock more open. Second tier releases are for experimentation, I feel, for not staying with the main game and have some fun playing with new things, they did this with aplomb but stayed true to the roots of Bioshock also, good job! But they gave us 'a heaven' and told us .. you cannot be here long before there is fighting..before there is hell. I would have liked to explore this Columbia.. to have the many details told to me of it's past and present. I feel it was too few in details and, of course, politics. Religion is touchy subject with some people, I am a believer, and have enjoyed the politics of Rapture, which I felt, was 'gentiles play with fire, gentiles get burnt'. Columbia was a religious place, but a twisted cult of racists and degrading thoughts about people of different ethnicities. Redemption comes from God not men.. Jesus was is human and God in nature, Comstock was a man who played with water (loco: fire) and science. But again this for me, is second tier, but if it was meant as a main release, they did not touch deeply enough to contribute to a full story as they had with Ryan et~al. Comstock was a hateful man, but did not know it even himself. I guess this is an incomplete work by Ken Levine, as he probably knows himself. indecision made it hard to complete this work, oh the man is very very smart, clever, ingenious. But did he just woose out on the ending..?? I don't know. but he does. ACTING The brother and sister Lutece, portrayed by Ray Carbonel, Oliver Vaquer & Jennifer Hale, really showed fine acting. While Bill Lobley, did not provoke me at all. Kiff VandenHeuvel was superb as Comstock.. impeccable. Courtnee Draper fair but not spectacular, .. I want to say the sound department did a excellent job with Booker DeWitt.. Troy's acting may have been good or bad.. but I couldn't tell.. the sound engineer was of the highest grade. I bought the season pass for BioInf.. I'm hoping it was worth the £15.99 I paid for it..I hope to see the city! .. maybe even Paris! :) peace Dava p.s how on earth are they going to let us continue the story with *that* ending..? the season pass means more DLC's.. right? right?? update: 28/04/13 heard.. we *might* get Rapture in inf.. yay! Booker in Rapture.. nice! Category:Blog posts